Push It
by ohdonna93
Summary: Finn's thoughts on doing Push It by Salt-n-Pepa. He has a little trouble controlling himself. Set during Showmance. Hint of Finchel.


**This story was just going round and around in my head so if I didn't put it down, I would've gone insane. Every time I see the Push It number I can't help but laugh! I always wondered Finn thought about the practice and the performance so I decided to think it for him. So here you guys go and enjoy!**

**AN: I sadly do not own Glee.**

* * *

One word came out of Rachel's mouth. "Sex." And she had Finn's complete attention. Finn didn't know when he started looking at Rachel in a different light. He actually though the girl was crazy. He looked under his bed because he felt like she was everywhere. She had these crazy eyes like she was in love with him. Maybe she was. Maybe it was after the Celibacy club meeting. She admitted that she wanted to have sex. Well not exactly. She said girls but he think she was talking about herself. Still that was pretty cool. No other girl would've had the guts to say that in front of a bunch of horny teenage guys. And the way that Jewfro kid was looking at her! He looked like he was going to Cinco de Mayo on his pants at any moment.

But then she walked away. She didn't look embarrassed or anything. More like mad. Like us rubbing ourselves against one another was a bad thing. But she walked with like dignity and stuff. _She looked pretty cute doing too. __Wait! Did I just say she looked cute? _Finn was still staring at Rachel while she was explaining her idea to the rest of the glee were having a meeting about the pep assembly and how much they didn't want to preform._ Well she is sort of pretty. Actually really pretty. She has really nice pink lips. I wonder if their soft..Stop it! You have a girlfriend!_

"So what do you think Finn?" Rachel asked the daydreaming football player.

"What?"

"Honestly Finn. Aren't you paying any attention. Part of the reason we are doing this is so that you aren't pummeled by your neanderthal friends. And here you are sitting with that blank look on your face! How can you except us not to make fools of ourselves if you do not pay attention!" Rachel ended her rant still a little aggravated.

"Oh. I'm sorry Rach." Her face softened the nickname he gave her. "I guess I was a little distracted." _By you and your pretty pink lips...Snap out of it!_

"Well Finn, I would appreciated it if you strain yourself to be a more engrossed in the meeting."

"Uhh...yeah sure."

"As I was saying I like Artie's idea." Rachel smiled at Artie who looked down shyly.

"What was Artie's idea?" Finn asked in a quiet voice hoping that Rachel wouldn't lecture him again for not paying attention.

"I suggested that we do Push It by Salt-n-Pepa. The song has a sexual undertone and it's more modern which makes it perfect." Artie beamed as he explained it to Finn.

"Oh. I guess." Finn was a little confused. He had never heard of salt and pepper. He though it was just the stuff you add to food to make it taste better.

"Ok. I think we should start by picking partners. There is a perfect ratio of girls to boys. Artie?"

"I pick Tina."

"Ok. Mercedes?"

"Kurt."

"Ok. Great." Rachel was bursting with excitement as she realized her partner would be Finn. "I guess that leaves me with Finn."

* * *

Finn never though he would have to go to the bathroom so many times in one hour.

Rachel was getting mad at him."Finn! You can't leave again! We just started!" Rachel called him after but he had already left and was running towards the restrooms again. He groaned as he locked himself in a stall. He pulled down his pants and started to rub himself off. He groaned again. _Damn Rachel and her hands, and lips, and her butt! _ He groaned again as he came and wiped himself off. He was glad he had a little problem with arriving early. That way no one would be suspicious about what he was doing in the restroom.

He came out of the stall and splashed some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed. He had to keep thinking of the mailman every 30 seconds with the way Rachel was moving. He didn't know what he was going to do if he popped a boner on stage. It was a good thing was that the choreography wasn't too hard to memorize. He had it all down expect when he had to touch Rachel. _Why does she wear those little skirts! Is she trying to kill me? Can I die for having a boner to many times? _

Finn was walking back to the choir room. All he could do was wonder how Rachel affected him. He never got very far with Quinn but he was sure that if she was making the movements the way Rachel was, he wouldn't be so freaking hard all the time. Rachel had a way of moving her body that had Finn fantasizing about her before he went to sleep.

_When did she get so hot? I mean those weird socks she wears? We used to make fun of them. Now all I can do think about how they would feel wrapped around my waist. Or how it would feel if she took them off and then wrapped her slim toned and tan legs around his waist._ He had to stop to breath and think of the mailman or else he would have to turn around and head for the restrooms again.

"Finn!" Rachel was walking towards him. "I hope that you will not run out on stage tomorrow when we preform! Really Finn. You need to stop drinking so much water! Yes. Water is good for your body but you shouldn't drink so much of it." Finn had to keep drinking water in order to have a solid excuse of why he had to keep excusing himself to go to the restroom. He didn't want anyone to know that he was just getting hard just by looking at Rachel.

"Sorry Rach. I promise this was the last time. I swear I won't run off stage tomorrow." _That's only because I don't plan on preforming. I can't fake it though, She'll know if I'm lying. I wonder if it would hurt to much if I jump off the roof of my house..._

"Ok Finn. I was looking for you to inform you that practice is over. You are free to go home. But I want you practice the dancing. I will not look like a fool in front of the whole school because you didn't put in the effort to practice. I will see you tomorrow." She walked away.

Finn was standing in the hallway relieved that he didn't have to go back to practice. He knew he was just going to run back out. He was walking away when he hear his name being called. "Finn!" He turned around to see Rachel walking towards him swaying her hips all seductively.

"Yeah Rach?" He hoped that she wouldn't notice he was trying to not to groan.

"Make sure that you wear a blue shirt tomorrow. That was the color we chose. Ok. So I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel smiled at him and walked away. He groaned internally as he focused on her ass and went to the restroom before he left for his house.

* * *

Finn was nervous. He was about to basically dry hump Rachel on stage in front of the whole school. He not only had to worry about singing and dancing at the same time but he also had try to not pop a boner on stage. This would be the first time he would preform in front of an audience but also in front of the people who judged him. He had a reputation to protect and embarrassing himself but hitting the wrong note, tripping over his own feet, or coming all over his pants would not be good for his reputation.

"Are you ok Finn?" He felt a hand on his arm. In the background you could hear Principal Figgings talking about the restrooms not working.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Just a little nervous I guess. I've never preformed in front of an audience before."

"Don't worry. You're going to do great. You're talented Finn. You don't need to be nervous." Rachel smiled at him and he felt himself relax a bit.

"Thanks Ra-" She cut him of by whispering to everyone to get into places.

He placed his hands on Rachel's waist as the curtains went up.

Get up on this!_Oh god! Oh god!_  
Get up on this!

Oh! Baby Baby Bababa baby! _I feel like a complete dumbass. God she looks so hot touching hers_elf. _Focus_

Oh! Baby Baby Bababa baby !

Get up on this!

Ah Sh Push It!

Hey!

Ah Sh Push It!

Get up on this!

Sasasasa salt and Pepa's here!

Now wait a minute, y'all  
Now this dance ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said! Holla!

_Oh god. Her hands feel so good rubbing my chest like that. I hope no one notices us. Let them focus on Artie! God! Why did I come back to glee?_

Sas salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect  
Want you to push it, babe  
Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat  
C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know  
How to become number one in a hot party show  
Now push it

Ah, push it - push it good _God she is so close to my crotch!_  
Ah, push it - push it real good _She's pushing alright. I think I just squeezed her ass!_  
Ah, push it - push it good _I gotta stay focused_  
Ah, push it - p-push it real good _Mailman mailman mailman!_

Hey! Ow!  
Get up on this!

_Oh please don't let me screw up! Focus Finn!_

Yo, baby-pop  
Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss  
Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?  
Now push it_ Oh god! I'm dead. Kurt just slapped my ass. Did they see that? I hope no one saw that! Damn! Puck's just staring at me! He is totally gonna kick the crap outta me._

Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - push it real good  
Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - p-push it real good

_Rachel looks so sexy crawling on the floor like that! _

Ah, push it  
Get up on this!

_Oh my god. I wish I was actually doing her like that. Bouncing up and down on my lap. I bet she would be good in bed. Oh crap. I think I just groaned out loud. I hope she didn't hear. _

Get up on this!

Ah! Push IT!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!Review it!**

**I'm like Tinkerbell. I need reviews to live!**

**Donna**


End file.
